Sans moi
by Minty Pixie
Summary: Il voulait la retrouver, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas désiré. Mais pourra t il un jour assumer le fruit d'un amour inachevé ?...


**_Ptit blabla inutile :_** Bonjour les gens ! Inspiration, quand tu nous tiens ! Revoila mOa (ça se dit ? non ? ben...maintenant oui !), donc, revoilà mOa avec un nouveau OS tout neuf, et tout pas vraiment joyeux, comme je les aime :) ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

**_Disclaimer :_** Ben, pour une fois, il y à quelques truc à moi : 3 personnages, et l'histoire. Pour le reste, remercions tous J.K. Rowling !

Mis à part ces palabres dont on a pas tellement besoin, je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé mon dernier OS, même si j'ai déjà répondu aux inscrit(e)s et à celle(s) qui avai(en)t laissé une adresse (ça fait beaucoup de parenthèses !). Donc merci à **drago-love-hermy.sky**, **Rita**, **stefy023**, **miss so** ainsi qu'à **Roselani** qui écrit de magnifique OS que je vous conseille d'aller lire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !

**oO°_ Sans moi _°Oo**

- Mandy ! C'est pas du jeu ! T'as pas le droit ! s'exclama une petite fille aux cheveux sombres et bouclés.

- Ben si j'ai le droit d'abord ! J'ai dit pouce !

- Non tu peux pas ! Je t'avais touchée avant ! C'est à toi maintenant !

- Non ! T'arrête de faire ta chef d'abord ! C'est pas toi qui commande May' !

Ladite May' tira la langue à sa camarade et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se mit dos à la petite blonde qui jouait avec elle et tapa du pied pour signaler son mécontentement.

- T'es méchante ! Puisque c'est ça, moi je te cause plus ! déclara-t-elle en boudant.

- C'est celui qui dit, qui est, d'abord ! C'est toi la méchante avec ta maman qu'est une sale sorcière ! Mon papa, il a dit qu'il faut tous les tuer les gens comme ça !

Arrêtant de bouder instantanément, la petite brune se retourna, des éclairs de fureur dans les yeux, et se rua sur sa camarade avant de lui mettre une gifle bruyante. La blondinette n'eut pas le temps de se rendre, que sa copine la plaqua au sol et s'engagea alors une bagarre entre ces deux petites filles d'environ 6 ans qui, quelques minutes auparavant, jouaient ensemble dans un coin à l'écart de la cours de récréation. Se tirant les cheveux, se donnant de nombreux coups, la petite blonde finit par réussir à se dégager et à se relever. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Je vais le dire à la maîtresse que tu m'as tapée ! pleurnicha-t-elle

Pour confirmer ses dires, la gamine fit volte face et courut vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui balayait du regard la cours de récréation, une tasse de thé à la main.

La petite qui boudait toujours la regarda cavaler vers l'institutrice et après un haussement d'épaule elle s'élança vers le grillage, contre lequel reposait un cartable bleu pâle. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla un instant dedans, avant de brandir d'un air victorieux une petite boîte en plastique contenant des petits gâteaux à l'air appétissant. Elle s'assit à côté de son sac et après avoir ouvert et posé la boîte, elle plongea sa main égratignée dedans en marmonnant :

- Pfffff…de toute façon c'est qu'une petite rapporteuse qui m'embête tout le temps à faire sa belle ! Elle est même pas belle en plus !

En entendant ça, un homme qui, derrière le grillage, observait la scène depuis le début, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

La gamine, mangeant toujours son gâteau, tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait ce bruit et l'homme dut se reculer un peu pour se cacher derrière le feuillage qui dissimulait le grillage. Il évita ainsi qu'elle ne l'aperçoive, mais il prit soin de garder tout de même la possibilité de la voir.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait toujours à savoir d'où provenait ce rire, l'homme se figea en remarquant ses grands yeux et son cœur se serra en voyant leur couleur azurine…si semblable à son propre regard.

- Miss Granger !

La petite brune sursauta, lâchant son gâteau qui alla s'écraser par terre, et regarda dans la direction d'où l'appel avait été lancé.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'homme leva à son tour les yeux vers la voix qui venait de parler, tentant de faire abstraction du nouveau serrement de cœur qui le prenait à l'annonce de ce nom. Il vit alors l'enseignante marcher à grand pas vers la brunette, suivi de la fameuse rapporteuse qui arborait un sourire triomphant, tandis qu'elle refaisait ses deux nattes correctement.

La femme se posta devant son élève et lui parla d'un air sévère :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as tapé Amandine ?

La fillette commença à donner une réponse mais l'institutrice ne semblait pas en attendre et reprit d'une voix ferme :

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu te retrouves impliquée dans une bagarre. J'ai appelé ta maman, elle est en route pour venir te chercher.

- Mais c'est Mandy qui...

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler jeune fille ! la coupa l'enseignante. Tu vas rester ici sagement, et je vais aller attendre ta maman.

Puis elle se retourna et repartit à l'endroit d'où elle surveillait ses élèves. La blondinette nargua sa camarade, plaçant son pouce sur son nez et agitant ses autres doigts en chantonnant un « lalalèreuh » victorieux, avant de la laisser seule, trottinant vers un groupe de fillettes qui jouaient avec des poupées.

La surnommée May' se releva d'un bond mais n'amorça aucun geste vers Amandine. A la place, l'homme la vit serrer les poings, si forts que ses jointures blanchirent, et, sans prévenir, elle donna un coup de pied violent dans la boîte de gâteaux toujours posée à terre, envoyant les pâtisseries valser un peu plus loin. Elle soupira bruyamment les yeux fermés, semblant essayer de se calmer, et le jeune homme qui l'observait toujours, fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction qui n'était pas vraiment de l'âge de l'enfant.

Elle baissa la tête, et il ne comprit qu'elle pleurait, que lorsqu'elle s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de la manche de son pull bleu pâle. Il détourna le regard, se sentant impuissant alors qu'il aurait voulu la consoler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que cette Amandine n'était qu'une petite idiote, mais il dut se contenter de l'entendre sangloter doucement. Alors qu'il fixait une araignée tisser sa toile au milieu des feuilles de la haie collée au grillage, il entendit la petite renifler, et il reporta alors son attention sur elle, incapable jusque là de la regarder pleurer. Elle était de nouveau dos à lui, observant le préau sous lequel l'institutrice discutait visiblement avec une jeune femme. Puis, la plus jeune quitta son aînée et s'avança dans sa direction, ou plutôt dans celle de la fillette. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle s'approchait et que les traits de son visage se précisaient, faisant resurgir dans la mémoire du jeune homme une multitude de souvenirs qui les concernaient autant lui, qu'elle.

Elle arriva juste devant la petite et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur avant de lui attraper la main et de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de cette enfant qui lui ressemblait tant que ça en était troublant. Contrairement à l'enseignante, censée être pédagogue face à une enfant de cet âge, le ton qu'employa la jeune femme fut calme, doux et affectueux.

- Mrs Jarvis vient de m'expliquer brièvement ce qui c'est passé. Cependant, elle n'a pas voulu me dire avec qui tu t'étais disputée. Alors je voudrais avoir ta version.

- C'est Mandy...

- Mandy ? Ta copine ? Amandine McLean ? s'étonna la mère

- Oui – mais c'est pas ma copine –, on jouait à Trap-Trap ! Et puis ben, je l'ai attrapée, et elle à dit pouce juste après – elle a pas le droit, normalement, on a pas le droit de dire pouce après – alors je lui ai dit que non, alors elle m'a dit d'arrêter de commander, alors moi j'ai dit que je la causais plus – mais ça faisait longtemps en vrai, parce qu'elle m'énerve, elle fait tout le temps sa belle – et je lui ai dit qu'elle était méchante...et...et ben après elle m'a dit que c'était moi la méchante, et que t'étais une sale sorcière et que son papa il voulait tuer les gens pareil que toi ! Alors ben, moi je l'ai tapé ! Parce que c'est pas vrai, t'es pas une sale sorcière ! C'est une menteuse qui fait sa belle, mais elle est pas belle en plus ! Toi tu lances des gentils sorts ! Elle y connaît rien du tout, elle est nulle ! Maman ! Pourquoi il veut te tuer son papa ? termina la petite en sanglotant de nouveau, reprenant son souffle après avoir parlé si vite.

Sa mère qui, au début du récit souriait de l'empressement de sa fille, affichait désormais un regard à la fois peiné et furieux. Elle mit pourtant sa rage de côté, et entreprit de consoler la fillette. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma puce. Ne pleure plus, on s'en va, viens.

- Maman, je veux plus revenir ici...

- Ecoute ma chérie, l'année se termine dans deux semaines, après je te promets de te changer d'école. Cet après-midi tu restes à la maison, mais demain tu reviens...

- Mais maman, je...

- Chérie, s'il te plait... coupa gentiment sa mère en accrochant le regard larmoyant de sa fille, au sien, plein de douceur maternelle.

Après un léger soupir, la petite acquiesça finalement.

- Et si Amandine t'embête, tu n'auras qu'à lui proposer une jolie moustache assortie à ses beaux cheveux blonds ! rajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil vers sa fille, qui éclata de rire en hochant vivement la tête de façon affirmative, enthousiaste à l'idée de ficher la frousse de sa vie à cette petite prétentieuse de Mandy McLean.

La mère se releva, attrapant au passage le cartable de la petite et, l'incitant à la suivre, elle partit en direction du portail de l'école, jetant un regard amusé aux vestiges du goûter de l'enfant.

Mais celle-ci ne portait plus attention à sa mère. Elle s'était retournée et avancée vers le grillage, se souvenant soudainement de ce qu'elle cherchait avant l'intervention de sa maîtresse. Elle se tint à la grille métallique et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, scrutant le feuillage pour trouver un quelconque signe de vie à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme, après avoir fait seulement deux mètres et s'être aperçut que la fillette ne l'accompagnait pas, se retourna et vit sa fille chercher attentivement quelque chose à travers le grillage. Elle fronça les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres et appela finalement la petite fille aux boucles brunes aussi folles que les siennes :

- Maiwenn, tu viens ?

La concernée sursauta légèrement et, soupirant, elle reposa ses petits talons délicatement sur le sol avant de rejoindre sa mère en sautillant gracieusement. Elle jeta un dernier regard curieux au grillage, une moue adorable sur le visage, puis prit la main que sa mère lui tendait, et elles partirent toutes les deux.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparu de son champ de vision, le jeune homme recula, sortant de sa cachette, et se laissa tomber en position assise sur le bord du trottoir de la rue déserte de ce quartier moldu. Posant ses bras sur ses genoux et passant une main tremblante sur son visage, il eut un petit rire nerveux qui s'arrêta aussitôt après avoir commencé.

Alors, elle s'appelait Maiwenn. Sa...Leur fille s'appelait ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux et revit le moment où Granger...où Hermione lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte...de lui. Il se revit entrer dans une colère noire. Il se revit lui dire clairement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un enfant maintenant, lui dire que ce n'était décidément PAS le bon moment. Il la revit lui dire que si lui n'assumait pas, elle le ferait seule, qu'elle garderait ce bébé quoi qu'il en pense. Il la revit lui dire qu'elle se débrouillerait seule et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il la revit faire ses bagages en un coup de baguette et claquer la porte sans un regard pour lui. Il se revit enfoncer son poing dans le mur le plus proche et décider que si elle partait, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur, arrêtant le flot de ses sombres pensées et regarda son bras où la marque des Ténèbres s'assombrissait, signe que son Maître réunissait ses serviteurs.

Il soupira de lassitude et, fermant les yeux, il transplana vers le manoir Malefoy, son manoir, depuis le décès de ses parents un an auparavant, manoir duquel se servait Voldemort pour établir ses projets les plus cruels visant à anéantir le monde.

**oO° _Fin_ °Oo**

Et voilà ch'est fini ! J'espère que ce nouveau OS vous a plu ! A la base, il était censé y avoir un "Happy End"... J'ai malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue), un goût très prononcé pour le tragique, donc ça se finit, encore une fois, pas très bien pour nos personnages adorés. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même.

Eh, dites les gens, vous laisseriez pas une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Hein ? Siouplééééé !...Non bon, je suis pas non plus au bord du désespoir, vous inquiétez pas ! Mais reviewez quand même, j'adore ça ! Ok, ok, j'arrête !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! Milles bizOoX à vous !  
Cristalys.


End file.
